Satsuki Usui
'|碓氷咲月|Usui Satsuki}} is the one of the main characters of the Shichisei no Subaru light novel and the tritagonist of the anime series. Satsuki is a mage of Subaru who has feelings for Haruto and often tries to convey them to him but her attempts go unnoticed. She is good friends with Asahi but is jealous of her close association with Haruto. Appearance A teenage girl of average height. She has short red hair and red eyes as well as possessing a well-endowed figure. In game her physical appearance stays the same but now her outfit consists of a corset style black top that wraps around her chest and a red skirt overlaying black ruffles. She also wears a dark blue cloak with white accents that is held to her shirt by the waist using a brown buckle belt. Her outfit is completed by gold accented, black heels and a black bow she wears in her hair. Personality She is a kind girl who only seeks to convey her affections to her crush and gets frustrated at his obliviousness. She has a jealous side as she often becomes sad at seeing Haruto and Ashai's interactions. After she worked up the strength to confess, she was shown to be patient as she gave Haruto time to give an answer. When she saw that he didn't feel the same way, Satsuki was shown to be hurt but didn't lose her composure though shed small tears. In their next meeting, she met him and told him that she wished to still be friends even after briefly recalling crying about being rejected but lighten the mood with a joke. Background Satsuki was a member of a guild called Subaru, She was a powerful mage that was nicknamed the "Queen of Elementals." Due to the Asahi incident, Union was canceled and lost touch with all her friends. Plot Six years later, after Haruto had logged out of Re'Union. Satsuki comes over to visit Haruto and tells him that he needs to face the past as he had been running away from it. Back in the game, she and Haruto meet in-game and journey together. Out of jealousy, Satsuki asks Asahi to stay away from Haruto after telling her what kind of person he had become, and the ensuing argument leads Haruto to log out. Satsuki visits him to remind her of the promise he made as six years ago, the Subaru members exchanged rings. Back in the game, Haruto and Asahi go on an adventure to gather materials for a ring that Haruto gives to Asahi, and Satsuki has one made for herself. The three venture into the dungeon where they had their final quest searching for answers regarding Asahi and encounter the dungeon boss that killed Asahi summoned by Elicia. In episode 9, she confesses her affections for him and tells him to come up with a decision by the time for a dance. Haruto appeared and apologized as she realized he has chosen Asahi and isn't too surprised. She then goes to the dance with Takanori where they dance together and are subsequently mistaking for being a couple by their mutual friend Nozomi. Following these events, we learn in episode 10 that Nozomi has gone missing and the group proceeded to search for their friend. While searching they find Nozomi brainwashed and working with Gnosis. Relationships Haruto Amō Satsuki and Haruto are childhood friends and former Subaru members in the game Union. When they were still playing Union, Haruto told her he will be her shield no matter how strong Satsuki gets. Since elementary school, she has had an unrequited love for Haruto as she tends to blush around him but Haruto never notices her actions making her flustered and angry, while he is confused by this change. Due to Satsuki, Haruto regained part of his old nature and became more happier like he was in his childhood. Satsuki soon confessed to him and he was shocked at this before he thought back to their interactions and realized it was true. Satsuki gave him time to ponder and answer her declaration. Haruto appeared to her and she was excited for his reply before she noticed his expression and realized he chose Asahi Kuga and wasn't too surprised though was sad. She later cried at being rejected before regaining her composure. She showed no hard feelings when they met again even stating they were still friends. She also joked that he can always come to her if Asahi rejected him, but overall they remain on good terms. It is unknown if she retained her feelings for him, in spite of being rejected. = Abilities '''Sorcery:- '''which is able to bind the spirit so that Satsuki can use magic. The amount of spirit that is tied depends on the Satsuki's ability. Equipments '''Whip:- '''Satsuki uses a whip to summon magic. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Subaru Category:Union Players Category:Re'Union Players